


Fucking Poems

by Assassin_J



Category: Assassin's Creed, [PROTOTYPE]
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Desmond Miles, Crossover Pairings, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash, Large Cock, Lesbian Character, M/M, Poetry, Slash, Top Alex Mercer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26515768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assassin_J/pseuds/Assassin_J
Summary: The title is what it is: smutty poetry.
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Desmond Miles, Rebecca Crane/Dana Mercer
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13
Collections: Cross Our Hearts





	1. Cross Our Hearts Day 16: Size

"You can change your size, right?"

Des asked Alex one night.

Alex answered with "Yes"

and a gentle caress

over Desmond's nice face

and the erotic space

between earlobe and chin.

"Would you, please, make your dick

really huge, long, and thick?

Like a fucking firepole

that can stretch out my hole."

Alex considered the request

and then said "Of course, yes."

Des broke into a grin.

The virus disrobed,

getting into "sex mode",

his cock plumping up firm.

Desmond started to squirm,

super-anticipating

their imminent mating.

He shed a happy tear.

Alex's main sex appendage

Grew by a large percentage,

thickening, growing longer,

making Desmond's lust stronger.

The barkeep knew it'd be sweet

when that slick, throbbing meat

fin'ly slipped in his rear.

Desmond stroked his own prick

as Alex started to stick

small tendrils inside

the assassin's backside

to prepare that fair colon

for a penis so swollen.

Desmond gasped in delight.

Alex's great big member

poked in, at first tender,

not wanting to hurt.

Desmond's precum did spurt,

the sensation so great,

pressing on his prostate.

It was so fucking tight.

Alex then pressed in further,

upping Desmond's fervor,

sliding in with some tension,

and slight stomach distension.

Desmond didn't protest;

Alex was quite impressed

with his stretching lover.

Alex started to move,

getting into a groove

of back-and-forth motion

in the rear of his chosen.

Desmond grunted and hummed

and soon he had cummed

all across the bedcover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't originally going to be a poem, but I wrote _"You can change your size, right?" Desmond asked Alex one night._ and noticed it rhymed, and I was like, "Hey let's go with it lol"


	2. Cross Our Hearts Day 19: Appreciate

Girlfriends Dana and Rebecca

living somewhere in Tribeca.

(A ship that's rather rare,

but I think they're a great pair.)

They've been together for a while

Know how to make each other smile.

Tonight would be no exception.

  
  


Becca said "You look damn sweet,

from your head down to your feet."

Dana said "You look great too.

Do you wanna do the do?"

Got a nod in response

From the woman who was

Object of her high affection.

  
  


Becca took Dana to the bed,

planning to give her lover head.

First she pulled down Dana's pants

to get much more than a glance

at the treasure hidden there,

covered with dark wavey hair.

"I'm going to eat your muff."

  
  


she said eagerly to the lesbian

who was her very favorite bein'.

Dana's face just slightly blushed,

as her emotions wildly rushed,

blood flowing to her vag,

getting her ready to shag.

"Please go ahead, hot stuff."

  
  


Becca licked at Dana's slit

getting it all wet with spit.

The taste always made her swoon,

sent her o'er the fucking moon.

And she thumbed at the clitoris

while eating out the orifice.

She had perfected this technique.

  
  


With Dana's clit Becca played;

'twas an action that made

the aroused journalist 

clench her hands into fists.

Pleasure grew in her core,

amplified more and more.

She soon orgasmed with a shriek.

  
  


Rebecca couldn't get enough.

So she kept on eating muff

until Dana came again

about four more minutes in.

Gasping and smiling ear to ear,

she said, just loud enough to hear,

"I really fuckin' love you, girl."

  
  


I hope y'all delighted

in this tale that I writed,

this poem so graphic

of two lovers sapphic.

Maybe leave some small praise,

make me happy for days,

or drop a little kudos pearl.


End file.
